Notas
by Koko7180
Summary: Traducción- Pillan a Edward y Bella pasándose notas en clase. El profesor hace leer la nota en alto para toda la clase. Una serie de eventos vergonzosos, incluyendo a Edward en una furgoneta, Bella con una máscara de humo, Carlisle como Tarzán, y Emmett..
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, y la historia es de Llama Mama23. Solo soy dueña de la traducción. Al final nota de traductora...**

**Importante:**** La historia tiene lugar antes de comenzar el tema de la transformación de Bella.**

**Notas**

¿Quieres pasar notas? Está clase es insoportable para solo estar sentada. ¿¡Cuánto puede enrollarse el profesor!? **(Bella)**

Por supuesto que quiero. Estoy mucho más aburrido que tu. Esta es tu primera vez de oír toda ésta información innecesaria. Yo voy por la 5ª. **(Edward)**

Me siento mal por ti... Yo no se si podría soportar esto cinco veces. **(Bella)**

Entonces deberías reconsiderar tu decisión; requerirá de varios días pasar por _esto_. **(Edward)**

No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Donde estuviste anoche? Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a venir. **(Bella)**

Lo siento, Esme nos dijo que la ayudásemos a reorganizar el salón. Otra vez. **(Edward)**

¿Cómo ha quedado? **(Bella)**

Casi igual, solo que ha sido pintado de azul claro, encontramos un nuevo sofá, compramos una nueva mesilla y instalamos una chimenea. **(Edward)** **(n.t: en inglés el color es baby blue, se traduciría como azul bebé)**

¿Y a eso le dices 'casi igual'? ¿Y por qué habéis comprando una mesilla? ¡Ni siquiera bebéis café! **(n.t: en inglés mesilla es coffee table, de ahí lo** **del café) (Bella)**

Esme la vio y no puedo contenerse. ¿Quieres venir hoy? Podrías verla. **(Edward)**

Sí, estaré allí. Entonces, solo por aclarar, ¿vas a venir esta noche? Ayer te eché de menos. **(Bella)**

No tanto como yo te eché de menos a ti. Por supuesto, estaré ahí tan pronto como Charlie se quede dormido. **(Edward)**

Bien. La peluca del profesor se está cayendo de su cabeza. **(Bella)**

Ya me he dado cuenta. ¡Para de reírte! Estás llamando la atención sobre nosotros. **(Edward)**

¿Riéndome? Estoy dolida. **(Bella)**

Realmente quisiera besarte ahora mismo. **(Edward)**

¿Por qué? **(Bella)**

¿Necesito alguna razón? **(Edward)**

No, solo curiosidad. **(Bella)**

Tus labios parecen aún más tentadores cuando haces pucheros.** (Edward)**

_No _estoy haciendo pucheros. Y creo que deberías mirarte los ojos. **(Bella)**

Por favor, Bella, tengo una visión excelente. **(Edward)**

Basta, señor yo-soy-perfecto-en-todo. **(Bella)**

Tu cara no tiene precio ahora mismo, tan adorable. **(Edward)**

Gracias.** (Bella)**

Estás haciendo pucheros otra vez. **(Edward)**

No, _no_ lo estoy. Deja de mirarme así**. (Bella)**

Pensé que tenía permitido mirarte. Este profesor es un imbécil. La mitad de lo que nos dice está mal. **(Edward)**

Bueno, eso seguro que me hace sentir segura con nuestro sistema educativo. **(Bella)**

Hablando de educación, ¿rellenaste los formularios que te di ayer? **(Edward)**

No. Después del instituto fui a un precioso prado con un extremadamente guapo v- **(Bella)**

Antes de poder terminar de escribir la frase, el profesor comenzó a caminar airadamente, cogiendo la nota de mi mano.

"¿Pasando notas en _mi _clase? Yo creo que no." Volvió al frente de la clase y le dio la nota a un chico de la primera fila. ¿Adivinas quién es?

Mike.

Mike pasó las primeras lineas, sonriendo, y luego frunció el entrecejo.

"_¿Quieres pasar notas?_" citó de nuestra nota. "_Esta clase es insoportable para solo estar sentada. ¿¡Cuánto puede un profesor enrollarse sobre biología!?"_ las cejas del profesor se fruncieron mientras nos miraba a través de sus gafas. "Continúe, señor Newton." Dijo airadamente.

"_Por supuesto, yo estoy aún mas aburrido que tú. Esta es tu primera vez oyendo toda esta información inútil. Esta es mi 5ª." _Había murmullos sorprendidos por la clase.

La mandíbula de Edward se desencajó, y yo sonreí ante su expresión. La clase ahora pensaría que él había repetido este curso cinco veces.

"_Me siento mal por ti... no se si podría soportarlo cinco veces_." Mike se paró antes de continuar. "_Entonces quizá deberías reconsiderar tu decisión; requerirá de varios días sentarse a hacer _esto"

"_No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Dónde estuviste ayer a la noche? Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a venir._" Mi sonrisa desapareció. El profesor, el cual parecía absolutamente perplejo, estaba sin soltar palabra, por lo que Mike continuó.

"_Lo siento, Esme nos dijo que la ayudásemos a reorganizar el salón. Otra vez._" Él pronuncio mal el nombre de Esme, pronunciándolo 'EEEsme', con una E ridículamente sobre pronunciada.

"_¿Cómo ha quedado?_" la clase estaba completamente atenta ahora, escuchando con atención nuestra nota. Pensé que nuestra nota tenía más atención que la lección que leía el profesor. La gente había parado de pasarse sus propias notas, y parecían aliviados de que no era la suya la nota pillada.

"_Casi igual, solo ha sido repintada de azul claro, encontramos un nuevo sofá, compramos una mesilla e instalamos una chimenea."_ Mike parecía ahora avergonzado. Creo que su minúsculo cerebro se estaba dando cuenta ahora de que le había preguntado a Edward el por qué no había ido a mi casa. De noche.

"_¿Y a eso le dices 'casi igual'? ¿Y porqué habéis comprado una mesilla? ¡Ni siquiera bebéis café!_" Todos lo que estaban en clase se giraron para mirar a Edward perplejos. La mayoría de ellos alejaron sus vasos de café de Edward, como si él tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa que pudiese envenenar su preciada bebida.

"_Esme la vio y no pudo contenerse. ¿Quieres venir hoy? Podrías verla_."

"_Sí, allí estaré. Entonces, solo por aclarar, ¿vas a venir esta noche? Te eché de menos_." Mike estaba casi tan rojo como yo lo estaba ahora, y todos los pares de ojos mirándome NO ayudaban.

"_No tanto como yo te he echado de menos a ti. Por supuesto, estaré ahí tan pronto como Charlie se duerma_." La poca gente que no nos había estado mirando lo hacía ahora. Las chicas parecían querer cortarme la cabeza, y los chicos miraban a Edward con la misma mirada. Incluso Mike había parado de leer para enviarle a Edward una mirada glacial. Parecía que el profesor estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón, su cara estaba bastante roja y una gran vena palpitaba visiblemente en su frente.

"_Bien. La peluca del profesor se está cayendo de su cabeza._" El profesor se tocó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, su rostro volviéndose más rojo por momentos. Si esto seguía así, iba a parecer la mitad de rojo de lo que yo lo estaba...

"_Ya me he dado cuenta. ¡Para de reírte! ¡Estás llamando la atención sobre nosotros!_" Miré a Edward, esperando que él estuviese tan avergonzado como yo lo estaba, pero él no parecía para nada avergonzado. De hecho, ¡parecía que lo estuviese disfrutando!

"_¿Riéndome? Estoy dolida_" le palmeé suavemente a Edward en la espalda, dudando de que ni siquiera lo hubiese percibido. Me miró y su espalda parecía agitarse por la risa.

"_Realmente quisiera besarte ahora."_ Mike se trabó un poco con la palabra 'besarte'. Después de recomponerse, continuó leyendo la nota.

"_¿Porqué?_" Le eché una ojeada a la cara del profesor, y me pregunté si le debería haber dicho a Edward que llamase a Carlisle. Su rostro parecía volverse de un tono purpúreo.

"_¿Necesito una razón?_" la voz de Mike parecía decir que _él _definitivamente no necesitaría una razón.

"_No, solo por curiosidad_." Mike se paró para mover el cuello, y pensé que se sentiría incómodo de pie, frente a toda una clase, leyendo una nota que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

"Tus _labios parecen mas apetitosos cuando haces pucheros._" Esto me estaba matando. Total y completamente matando.

"_No estoy haciendo pucheros. Y creo que necesitas revisarte los ojos_." Me decidí por mirar a Edward, esperando que él tuviese algún poder bajo la manga que me pudiera hacer desaparecer.

"_Por favor Bella, tengo una visión excelente_." Puse mi ardiente cara entre las manos, deseando que llegase el día que no tuviese que volver a sonrojarme.

"_Basta, señor yo-soy-perfecto-en-todo_."La voz de Mike perdió toda la emoción que había contenido hasta el momento, y su voz pareció la de un robot, ya no teñida de celos y cosas así, sino que parecía haber aceptado que él tendría que hacer esto y parecía querer terminar lo antes posible.

"_Tu cara no tiene precio ahora mismo, tan adorable_."

"_Gracias.__**"**_

"_Estás haciendo pucheros otra vez."_

"_No, no lo estoy. Deja de mirarme así__**."**_

"_Pensé que tenía permitido mirarte. Este profesor es un imbécil. La mitad de lo que nos dice está mal_." Escuché un murmullo del indignado profesor. Su cara estaba perdiendo el color purpúreo, y estaba retomando el color rojo tomate.

"_Bueno, eso seguro que me hace sentir segura con nuestro sistema educativo."_

"_Hablando de educación, ¿rellenaste los formularios que te di ayer?"_

"_No. Después del instituto fui a un precioso prado con un extremadamente guapo v_-" Mike paró de hablar abruptamente, y me sentí enormemente agradecida de no haber escrito esa palabra; varias cosas que habíamos escrito en nuestra nota podrían tener varios significados, pero no creo que nadie hubiese llegado a la conclusión de porqué le llamaría a Edward vampiro. Mike le devolvió la nota al profesor, y se sentó, pareciendo aliviado de que todo hubiese pasado ya.

El timbre sonó, y Edward me sacó rápidamente de la clase antes de que el profesor tuviese la oportunidad de hablar con nosotros sobre pasar notas en clase.

Cuando estuvimos detrás de la puerta, Edward me puso suavemente contra la pared de la vuelta de la esquina y me besó con fuerza.

"No más notas." Murmuró contra mi oído.

**Hola a todos y todas =), vuelvo con mi primer proyecto de traducción larga: 19 capítulos que estoy segura que os harán reír tanto como a mí. Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de la historia, y repito, es una traducción, por lo que deberéis ser pacientes, ya que trataré de traducir lo antes que pueda, ¿vale?**

**Un besazo, y ya sabéis... **_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Bella's POV

Caminé por el hall rápidamente, yendo hacia el parking en el que Edward y yo siempre quedábamos después del colegio. Me paré brevemente en mi taquilla, metiendo todos los libros y forzándola para que cerrase bien, sabiendo que mañana a primera hora tendría que pelear con la montaña de libros.

Me di la vuelta para ir hacia el parking pero me choqué con Jessica, lo que me hizo apoyarme en la taquilla y a ella tropezarse varios pasos hacia atrás, pero mantuvo su posición enfrente mío, sonriendo como solo ella sabía.

"Así que, Bella" empezó "quería hablar contigo sobre las notas que te has pasado con Edward antes en clase"

Inmediatamente sentí como mis mejillas se encendían, sabiendo que la gente podía interpretar de varias maneras ciertas partes de las notas. "¿Qué pasa con ellas?" Intenté caminar andando hacia el parking para estar más cerca de mi ángel, quien se reiría de mí después, pero que me ofrecería el relax que necesitaba ahora. Desafortunadamente Jessica, quién probablemente tendría un montón de práctica en estas situaciones (sacarle respuestas a alguien que no quiere dárselas), se puso enfrente mío, bloqueando completamente mi camino.

"¿Porqué le preguntabas a Edward si iba a ir a tu casa a la noche cuando Charlie estuviese dormido?" me miró como si conociese la respuesta pero quería estar segura de que no eran rumores falsos (como si un rumor no fuese _siempre _falso).

Mis mejillas se encendieron de nuevo, y pensé que sería difícil tratar de convencerla de que no íbamos a hacer nada de lo que ella estaba pensando.

"Bueno...eh...é-él suele venir a veces...para ayudarme...con los... deberes" apreté los dientes por lo estúpido que parecía, sabiendo que ella no se lo creería (no era tan difícil, hasta un hombre ciego vería a través de mí).

Jessica frunció el ceño. "¿Así que él va a tu casa _cuando_ tu padre está dormido para _ayudarte_ con los deberes?

Apreté los dientes de nuevo, intentando desesperadamente hallar la mejor manera de salir del atolladero. Era en tiempos como este cuando deseaba de todo corazón que Edward pudiese leer mi mente. Sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que supiera lo que me pasaba y viniese a ayudarme. No estaba realmente segura de que su presencia me podría ayudar o lo haría todo más vergonzoso. Conociéndole, él me seguiría el rollo para reírse de la anécdota, mientras que yo estaría deseando que aquello que pensasen los demás desapareciese. En un momento pensé en revelarle que lo que pensaba era cierto, pero seguramente por la mañana todo el colegio lo sabría. Después de todo, no hay secretos en Forks.

Tragué saliva, mirando el reloj. El colegio había terminado hace cinco minutos, Edward se estaría preguntando donde estoy ahora, considerando que suelo ser una de los primeros _humanos_ en salir. Justo cuando pensaba en su nombre, Edward salió a través de las puertas dobles del colegio. Podía verle claramente desde donde me encontraba (contra mi taquilla), pero Jessica, quién estaba enfrente mío, no le vio en absoluto.

Traté de llamar su atención por señales que decían 'ven aquí' o 'ayúdame' pero me miró directamente, sonriendo maliciosamente y empezó a caminar ¡EN DIRECCIÓN CONTRARIA! Apreté los dientes por enésima vez, enfadada. ¡No me podía creer que me estuviese dejando sola en esto! De todas las cosas que me ha hecho, esta pequeña cosa me hacía desear venganza. Empecé a cavilar para devolverle la jugada que me había hecho, estaba segura que él había _escuchado_ todo lo que habíamos hablado.

Le iba a _matar_.

"¿Bella?" me preguntó Jess, volviendo al trema en cuestión. "¿Si?" pregunté, empezando a pensar de nuevo.

"¿Porqué entra Edward Cullen en tu habitación cuando tu padre está durmiendo?" Tenía una expresión paciente en el rostro, aún insegura porque se pensaba que la estaba mintiendo. Decidí contarle una mentira algo más razonable.

"¿Por qué _crees _que va?" puse todo mi empeño en que pareciese insinuar lo que estaba pensando, tratando de no sonrojarme mucho.

"Bueno, yo _creo_ que va pa-para...um..." estaba gratamente sorprendida de haber logrado que Jessica tartamudeara de esa forma.

"Así es" dije simplemente, sonriendo levemente. Casi podía _ver _la expresión sorprendida de Edward. Él quería oírme mintiendo, así que, ahí lo tienes.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pareciendo sorprendida. Ella ya lo había pensado antes, pero habérselo confirmado parecía haberla dejado en estado de shock.

"¿Edward Cullen y tú?" dijo un poco alto para mi gusto.

"Sí" le sonreí.

Se quedó callada un momento, aunque Edward no estuviese allí, podía jurar que le sentía, queriendo saber lo que le diría a continuación. Al final Jessica volvió en sí, preguntando sin parar.

"¡DETALLES! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Se marchó después? ¿Tu padre lo descubrió? ¿Usaste protección? ¿Qué-" Le puse la mano indicando que parase, interrumpiéndola.

"Fue..." y aquí venía mi maléfico plan. Edward iba a desear haberme ayudado cuando tuvo la ocasión. "algo que no esperaba" Paré intencionadamente, dándole tiempo a Jessica para sentirse impaciente, y que empezase a pensar toda clase de cosas que Edward seguramente no querría oír.

"¿A qué te refieres?" sonreí ligeramente ante su tono, ella estaba _realmente_ ansiosa.

"Bueno...Edward hizo una especie de _llanto _mientras estábamos..." casi me sonrojé, pero sabía que revelaría que era mentira.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Jessica casi chilló. ¿¡Él _lloró_!?" sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, y sabía que este iba a ser el mejor cotilleo de meses. Yo prácticamente podía escuchar los engranajes funcionar en su cabeza, y sabía que Edward no lo estaría disfrutando para nada.

"Sí, lloró. El resto no fue tan _horrible _pero no llegaba ni de lejos a lo que podrías esperar de alguien como él."

Los ojos de Jessica estaban en serio peligro de salirse de sus órbitas, como si realmente no pudiese creer que _Edward Cullen_ pudiese llorar en medio de un 'acto de amor'.

Estrujé mi cerebro en buscar algo más que añadir para avergonzarle, y sonreí endiabladamente cuando pensé en una cosa más que podría añadir.

"Charle no estaba en casa aquella noche, y no iba a volver hasta el día siguiente. Así que Edward decidió quedarse, y se quedó dormido antes que yo. Y él..._habló_ mientras dormía." ¡HA! Él solía reírse de mi por hablar mientras dormía, y me pregunté que podía decirle a Jessica que sonase raro que él diría.

"¿Y qué dijo?" preguntó Jess, creyéndome completamente.

"Bueno, él dijo algo como _'eso no es lo suficientemente rosa' _y luego algo como _¿Dónde está Jessica? ¡Necesito a Jessica!_' creo que él está enamorado de ti"

Una sonrisa triunfante se asomó por su rostro y no puede dejar de sonreír. Había sido demasiado fácil.

"¿Y eso a ti qué te parece?" me dijo, tratando de sonar preocupada y amigable, pero noté el tono de superioridad en su voz, diciéndome que estaba muy feliz de poderme robarme a Edward.

"Estoy bien. Se que te prestaría más atención si estuvieses más a su alrededor" casi me eché a reírme allí mismo, sabiendo que Jessica seguiría mi consejo. Siempre supe que a Edward le disgustaba Jessica, y esperaba que esto le pudiese enseñar a que _siempre _debía ayudarme si tenía la oportunidad.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en él, vino andando por la esquina, tratando de la mejor manera de parecer despreocupado, pero noté que estaba más que molesto e incluso distinguí vergüenza en sus dorados ojos.

"Jessica, espero no interrumpir, pero necesito llevar a Bella a casa ahora." Jessica le sonrió flirteando con él, diciendo dulcemente "Nop, no estás interrumpiendo nada" le sonrió de nuevo antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal, sin mirar hacia atrás, donde yo casi estaba doblada de tanto reírme.

Edward empezó a caminar hacia las puertas, tratando de ignorarme. Aún así, caminaba en paso humano, dándome la oportunidad de caminar con él.

Le alcancé, sonriendo inocentemente. El miró hacia otro lado, intentando ignorarme. Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a su Volvo y meternos en él, sin decir todavía ni una palabra.

Respiró pausadamente, una y otra vez antes de abrir la boca para romper el silencio.

"¿_Llorando_? ¿¡En serio!?" dijo atropelladamente, apretando su mandíbula enfadado.

"Me dejaste que le respondiese, así que lo hice." Le sonreí, todavía complacida conmigo misma y con la mentira que había creado.

"Sí, pero esperaba que tartamudeases nerviosa y dieras que _no_ hemos dormido juntos; ¡no admitirlo!"

"Bueno, tu siempre dices que yo hago lo contrario de lo que esperas" le dije, repitiendo las palabras que me había dicho muchas veces.

Suspiró, claramente frustrado. Inspiro profundamente otra vez, preguntando, "¿Quieres ver el nuevo salón o no?" dijo, pareciendo preparado para olvidarse de todo eso, pasando de ello y dejando salir lo molesto que estaba.

"¡Por supuesto! Charlie me ha quitado el castigo esta mañana" le sonreí, agradecida de que lo dejase pasar.

"¿Sabes?, Jessica planea seguirme mañana, y el día siguiente. Y el otro. Espero que te des cuenta de lo que has hecho" murmuró antes de cambiar el tema al tiempo, que básicamente consistió en 'vaya con el tiempo, esta lloviendo' y 'sip'

Edward me llevó al camino y me abrió la puerta, cogiendo mi mano tan pronto como la alejé de la puerta.

Me dirigió hacia la casa, abriendo de nuevo la puerta para mí. Emmett nos estaba esperando al otro lado, sonriéndonos maliciosamente.

"Edward, hemos decidido que el salón no era lo _suficientemente rosa _y lo hemos vuelto a pintar de rosa antes." Edward se quedo rígido a mi lado, mirando furioso a Emmett.

Le estrujé la mano, diciéndole sin palabras que se calmase, mientras trataba de aguantarme la risa. De alguna manera, Emmett se había enterado de la conversación que yo había tenido con Jessica, eso ya estaba claro por como había dicho lo de 'suficientemente rosa'. Adivino que habrá sido Alice, y ella vino bajando las escaleras mientras pensaba en su nombre.

"Edward, Esme me ha dicho que te pregunte si te importaría limpiarle la cocina, pero pensó que podías llorar mientras lo hacías, así que lo he hecho yo por ti. Me empecé a reír al mismo tiempo que Emmett, y Edward le estaba dando mientras la mirada más aterradora que le he visto nunca.

"¡Edward!" Jasper apareció en las escaleras "Jessica Stanley ha llamado antes, y ha preguntado por ti. No estabas así que le he dado tu número de móvil." Edward rugió furioso, soltando mi mano mientras volaba hacia las escaleras en busca de Jasper, quién ya había desaparecido aunque su risa resonaba por toda la casa, haciéndonos reír todavía más fuerte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Perseguí a Jasper durante un rato, sintiéndome molesto porque él no me dejaba que le cogiese. Siempre que me acercaba, él me hacía sentir tristeza o letargo, y ello me provocaba ir más despacio, lo que le hacía aumentar la distancia.

Después de dejar de perseguirle sonó mi teléfono móvil. Por instinto estaba ya en mi oreja antes de sonar el segundo ring. "¿Hola?" pregunté, recordando demasiado tarde de que era probablemente Jessica.

"¡Edward!" incluso por teléfono, la voz de Jessica me molestaba en demasía, haciéndome desear estrellar el móvil y desintegrarlo en millones de piezas. Se me ocurrió que yo _podía _hacer eso; siempre podría comprar uno nuevo, y no es como si este móvil me gustase más que el siguiente.

Tiré el móvil al suelo, donde se rompió en pedazos por la fuerza que había usado y después lo pisé repetidas veces, por si acaso.

Toda la familia había visto mi pequeño desliz, incluso Bella, quien se estaba riendo histéricamente, apoyada en Alice para mantenerse erguida. Me alejé de los restos del móvil, ahora un amasijo negro en el suelo, y me senté calmadamente en uno de los sofás del salón. Bella vino tras unos minutos de incesantes carcajadas, sentándose en mi regazo y suspirando contenta.

Todavía no me podía creer que Bella dijese las cosas que dijo. _MI _inocente Bella le había contado a la cotilla profesional del colegio que estábamos durmiendo juntos. Estaba algo avergonzado, sabiendo que todo el colegio sabría para el mediodía de mañana que yo había 'llorado' supuestamente.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, _definitivamente_ deseando que no llegase mañana.

Al final, tuve que llevar a Bella a casa de Charlie, quién se pondría como loco si Bella no estaba en casa cuando él llegase, y tras dejarla en la puerta la besé rápidamente en la mejilla antes de prometerle que estaría de vuelta cuando Charlie se durmiese.

Después de llegar rápidamente a casa, subí las escaleras, gruñéndole a todo aquel que osase pensar en lo que acababa de pasar hoy, quien era prácticamente toda la familia, excepto Carlisle y Esme, cuyos pensamientos eran puramente el uno para el otro.

Entré con fuerza en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo normal, haciendo que sonase como si la cerrase furiosamente contra todos los vampiros de la casa.

Emmett todavía se estaba riendo en su mente, contándome todo tipo de bromas que se le venían a la cabeza en relación a mi 'incidente'. Alice también se estaba riendo por dentro, pero tuvo la decencia de disculparse una vez por habérselo dicho a los demás; pero después sus pensamientos regresaron a la misma instancia, riéndose e ignorando el gruñido que lancé contra ella.

Consideré brevemente seguirle el juego a Jessica cada vez que me fuese a seguir mañana, como castigo para Bella, pero aunque desease venganza no podría hacer nada que quizá le doliese a Bella. La amaba demasiado como para gastar tiempo siguiéndole el juego a Jessica. Suspiré, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para lograr venganza; tendría que dejarlo pasar.

Miré el reloj, calculando mentalmente los segundos que faltaban para volver a la habitación de Bella. Todavía tenía una hora libre, así que encendí el reproductor de Cd, escuchando lánguidamente lo que sea que tuviese dentro.

Después de un rato, parecía que se acercaba la hora en la cual podría ir de nuevo a la casa de Bella. Miré el reloj de nuevo; vi que solo habían pasado tres minutos.

Cambié el Cd, transportándome a un mundo en el que Bella y yo nos sentábamos cara a sol, todo el día.

Al final pasó el tiempo hasta el que supe que Charlie estaría dormido y no oiría mi entrada. Salté por la ventana, no queriendo ser el recipiente de más bromas y aterricé de cuclillas en el suelo, como si de un felino se tratase.

Llegué rápidamente a la casa, notando con satisfacción que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Salté a la ventana de Bella viendo su forma echada en la cama, con la mirada reposando en el techo.

Fui a alcanzar la manilla para abrir la ventana y casi me caí cuando vi lo que había allí.

En una pequeña nota de post-it, con la desordenada letra de Emmett, estaban escritas las palabras _'Asegúrate de no llorar esta vez', _acompañado de unas pequeñas lágrimas pintadas de rosa.

Gruñí silenciosamente, planeando mentalmente formas y maneras de matar a Emmett, o al menos hacer de su vida un completo infierno.

Abrí silenciosamente la ventana, acercándome a Bella lo más silenciosamente posible. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y me pregunté si estaba dormida, aunque ella nunca se había quedado dormida recta, cuando murmuró.

"Hola", dijosin siquiera abrir sus ojos chocolate.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" le susurré.

Sus cejas se alzaron, como si se estuviese preguntando cómo responder a esa respuesta.

"No lo sé. Creo que te he sentido."

Antes de que pudiese inquirir algo más ella abrió sus ojos, sonriéndome, haciendo detenerse a mi ya muerto corazón. Ella pareció darse cuenta del pequeño trozo de papel en mi mano, y se lo entregué antes de que me pudiese preguntar.

Lo leyó y de inmediato una sonrisa malévola se instaló en su rostro. "¿Emmett?" preguntó, figurando que sería el único capaz de hacer algo así.

"Sí" dije rápidamente, moviéndome al otro lado de la cama, con mi espalda apoyada en la pared para darle a Bella todo el espacio que pudiese con dos personal en aquella pequeña cama. Atraje a mi ángel a mis brazos, todavía maravillándome de que ella me dejase tocarla sin gritar ni echar a correr.

Pude sentir el sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas, e inmediatamente me acerqué a la fuente de calor, casi sin siquiera proponerlo. "¿Qué ocurre?" murmuré en su cuello, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que tiritaba por mi cercanía. (Ya había aprendido que mi temperatura no era lo que la hacía tiritar cada vez que me situaba cerca de ella).

"Estás...enfadado por lo que he dicho hoy, ¿verdad?" me preguntó, con un poco de miedo sobresaliendo en su voz.

"No, no podría enfadarme nunca contigo" le dije la verdad. Había estado completamente sorprendido de lo que había hecho, pero _nunca_ enfadado. No podría mirar a mi ángel con otra cosa que no fuese amor reflejado en mis ojos; especialmente no enfado.

Ella asintió, y la sentí poco a poco dormirse, todavía entre mis brazos.

Escuche el pulso estable de su respiración durante toda la noche, fascinado de que un ángel como ella pudiese siquiera _pensar_ en estar a mi lado.

* * *

**Hola a todos. En primer lugar disculparme por la tardanza. El capítulo estaba traducido desde hace algún tiempo, pero por razones personales y aparte porque he estado de vacaciones no he podido subirlo antes. Lo siento, de verdad.**

**Por otro lado... ¿qué os ha parecido? Emmett es el mejor, sin duda, sobre todo con las lagrimas rosas...dios jajaja.**

**Bueno, un besito y un abrazo. Espero que os guste.**

**PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE ESTARÁ ACTUALIZADO ANTES.**

**PD: creo que os gustaría pasaros por otra traducción mía, se llama ¡atascados!, la encontraréis entre mis historias.**

**Saludos :)**

**Tamara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Bella's POV

Me desperté la mañana siguiente al sentir a Edward besando mi cuello, sus fríos labios advirtiéndome de que sería mejor que me levantase cada vez que paraba de besarme. Permanecí echada unos minutos más, fingiendo estar dormida, pero él debió de oír como el ritmo de mis latidos aumentaba, por lo que se echó a reír antes de saltar de la cama y a través de la ventana.

Sonreí cuando se fue, sabiendo que volvería para llevarme al colegio; él odiaba mi camioneta casi tanto como yo odiaba su conducción temeraria. Salté fuera de la cama, vistiéndome rápidamente, y bajé las escaleras, mirando por la ventana para ver que el coche de Charlie no estaba aparcado. Me preparé una tartaleta congelada, comiendo lentamente mientras esperaba que Edward regresase.

Casi me atraganté cuando oí el suave golpeteo en la puerta principal. Me metí el resto de la comida en la boca, masticando lo más rápidamente que pude. Cogí la mochila del colgador cercano a la puerta y abrí la puerta con prisa, sonriéndole ampliamente al ángel que estaba en el rellano. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, y tan pronto como terminé de cerrar la pesada puerta me tomó la mano, llevándome a la puerta del copiloto. La mantuvo abierta para mí como el caballero que era, y a pesar de que esto sucedía todos los días, me sonrojé por su increíble dulzura. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver mi rubor.

Corrió a su lado del coche, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad en la misma franja de tiempo que cerraba mi puerta. Condujo a la escuela con una mano, sosteniendo una de mis manos en su puño de acero, y orientando en coche con la otra.

Cuando entramos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, y pude ver su mandíbula tensarse.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté, mirando alrededor el estacionamiento en vista de cualquier tipo de peligro.

"Digamos que varias personas consideran traerme una caja de Kleenex esta mañana. Mike Newton por ejemplo. Parecía pensar que yo podría echarme a llorar en medio de biología." No pude ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro, y Edward no parecía encontrar la situación divertida en lo más mínimo.

Cuando salimos del coche, aún de la mano, escuché algunas risas y carcajadas. Edward miraba hacia delante, no centrándose en nada ni nadie. Me reí un poco, todavía sorprendida por concebir una mentira tan atrevida.

"Tienes suerte de que te ame." Susurró. Sus ojos observaron rápidamente a unas pocas personas, que, estoy segura, estaban pensando en él.

Llegamos a la escuela sin confrontaciones, pero cuando entramos en nuestra primera clase (que teníamos juntos, cortesía de Edward.) Jessica vino hacia nosotros, limitándose a mirar a Edward con un inconfundible brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

"Hola, Edward." dijo de pie, casi tan cerca de él como yo.  
Disfracé mi risa por la tos, pero estoy bastante segura de que Edward podría decir que encontré este divertido.

Se me ocurrió entonces que él podría regresar vistosas muestras de afecto de Jessica sólo para vengarse de mí por lo que había hecho, pero esperaba de todo corazón que no me hiciera eso. Yo ya estaba bastante insegura sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí, y espero que supiese que un falso enamoramiento no me ayudaría para nada, no importa _cuan_ falso fuera.

"Jessica". Edward le asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en mí.

"Creo que nos interrumpimos ayer", sonreí internamente por las palabras de Jessica, recordando que el teléfono de Edward que era ahora un montón de polvo. "Y yo iba a preguntarte si querías ir al cine esta noche. Underworld está estrena en el cine en Port Angeles. Se trata de un vampiro que se enamora de un humano, y me pareció interesante". Cubrí la risa tosiendo otra vez, viendo la ironía de la situación, pero cuando vi la cara esperanzada de Jessica mi sentido del humor comenzó a desvanecerse. Se suponía que Jessica era mi _amiga_. ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo salir a Edward _delante de mí_? La había animado, así que no tenía derecho a estar molesta por todo esto, ¡pero al menos podía tener la cortesía de no hacer esto en frente de mí! ¡Eso fue grosero!

"Muchas gracias, Jessica, pero tengo planes esta noche con Bella". La saludó de nuevo antes de tirar de mí hacia nuestros asientos en la parte posterior de la sala. Le sonreí, orgullosa por ver que estaba por encima de vengarse.

Él sonrió y me tomó de la mano bajo la mesa. La clase empezó, y mientras el maestro razonaba sobre los acontecimientos acerca de cómo en la historia americana todo había sido planeado de acuerdo a la cadena alimentaria, vi a Jessica y Lauren pasándose una nota.

Este era un profesor diferente al que había tenido ayer, cuando había pasado las notas, pero tal vez éste la vería, la cogería y leería a la clase. Si la vida personal de alguien más se emitiese, tal vez la gente empezaría a olvidarse de Edward y de mí.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi la cara de Edward endurecerse en una máscara de rabia, y yo seguí su mirada hasta Lauren, que todavía estaba escribiendo una respuesta a lo que Jessica había escrito.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dije en voz baja, demasiado suave para que los otros humanos en la sala escuchasen.

"No me gusta lo que están diciendo en su nota." Dijo fríamente, enviando dagas a la espalda de Lauren.

Yo me encogí de hombros, a sabiendas de que probablemente eran chismes sobre él y su 'incidente'. Estaba segura de que Edward nunca me dejaría sola para hacer frente a las preguntas sobre nosotros de nuevo, como lo había hecho antes de aprender la lección.

Presté atención durante un tiempo a la clase antes de desviar la atención. Mike Newton estaba leyendo una revista debajo de la mesa; Tyler Crowley tenía su teléfono encendido, enviando mensaje de texto, probablemente alguien más en el edificio, y Jessica y Lauren todavía se estaban pasando notas.

Me concentré en una araña construyendo una telaraña fuera de la ventana a mi lado, mirando como el diseño se hizo más y más complejo. Seguí viendo a la araña hasta que Edward me empujó suavemente con el codo, y con la cabeza hacia el profesor. El profesor estaba mirando a Jessica, que estaba centrando toda su atención en tratar de conseguir que su boli morado funcionase para escribir su respuesta a lo que había dicho Lauren. No se dio cuenta cuando él dejó de hablar, o cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Ella _sí_ se dio cuenta cuando él retiró la nota de debajo de su brazo y se lo entregó a la persona más cercana, que era _precisamente_ Mike Newton.

"Leelo en voz alta a la clase, por favor." Le dijo a Mike. Mike deslizó suavemente su revista en la mochila sin que el profesor la viese, y puso la nota delante de él, mirándola antes de leer.

" ¿¡Puedes creer que Edward Cullen lloró mientras estaba teniendo sexo?! ", Dijo Mike, pareciendo estar orgulloso de decirlo. Lauren se miró las uñas, perfectamente cuidadas, así que pensé que ella había sido la que comenzó la nota.

* * *

"" ¡No! Pero él todavía está bueno. ¡Me iba con él en un santiamén! "Jessica miró hacia abajo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"¡Esa Bella es una fácil! ¡Duerme con él antes de pasar un año! "Mike parecía querer decir eso casi tanto como Edward escucharlo. Me sorprendió que varias otras personas en la clase se volviesen para mirar mal a Lauren. Lauren le lanzó una mirada envenenada al profesor, que parecía replantearse que la nota fuese leída en voz alta.

"Sí, no sé qué es lo que Edward ve en ella. ¡Ella es tan simple! ¡Hay un montón de chicas aquí que son más guapas que ella! "Eso dolió, y bajé la vista hacia mi pupitre, no creyendo que Jessica pudiese decir algo así. Oí un gruñido sordo en el pecho de Edward, y espero ser la única que lo oyó. Me apretó la mano, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre mi piel con su pulgar.

"¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Creo que ambas deberíamos pedirle salir a Edward. ¡No hay manera de que pudiera decirnos que no a las dos!" Edward se aclaró la garganta, probablemente tratando de deshacerse del gruñido que todavía retumbaba en silencio en el pecho.

"¡Tienes razón! Separadas, ambas sólo somos guapas, ¡pero si se lo pedimos juntos seríamos imparables! Le acabo de preguntar si quería ir a ver una película hace unos minutos, y ha dicho que no, pero si se lo pedimos juntas, ¡no hay _manera_ de que diga que no! "Jessica y Lauren estaban avergonzadas, pero estoy segura de que mi cara enrojeció mas rápidamente cuando Edward me soltó la mano y se levantó.

"Edward". Susurré en voz baja, asegurándome de que se enterase de la desesperación en ella. Le tomé de la mano, tratando de tirar de él. Él no se movió.

La clase entera se volvió a mirarlo, y aclarándose por segunda vez la garganta, anunciaba que tenía algo que decir.

"Jessica, Lauren. Siento la necesidad de informaros que no saldría con ninguna de vosotras aunque fueseis los últimos seres de este planeta. Vosotras dos saldríais _juntas_ antes de que yo quisiese. Bella es exactamente lo contrario de "simple", como vosotros tan estúpidamente la habéis llamado. Ambas consideráis que la "belleza" es todo cuerpo, y obviamente no sabéis que la verdadera belleza viene del alma, pero yo no esperaría que gente tan superficial como vosotras lo supiera." Miré a la mesa, tratando de pretender que todo esto era una pesadilla. Edward _no_ estaba haciéndoles frente por mí delante de toda la clase, lo que _debería_ haber sido dulce, pero sólo conseguía que yo enrojeciese todavía más. Traté de cubrir la mayor parte de mi rostro con las manos, con la esperanza de que no cegase a alguien por lo brillante que era mi rubor.

Ambas tenían la boca abierta, asombradas de que alguien pudiera decirles esas cosas a ellas sin ser golpeados en respuesta.

Pero, por supuesto, Edward no había terminado todavía.

"Además, Jessica, Bella _bromeaba_ ayer. Todo dijo era mentira, destinada a vengarse de mí por escaquearme ante tu horrible presencia. Cualquier sueño que he tenido acerca de ti sería una pesadilla, y lo mismo va para ti, Lauren. Espero que en el futuro, que ambas consideréis que el universo no gira en torno a vosotras. Gracias".

Al sentarse, algunas de las personas querían cometer un suicidio social, y aplaudieron su discurso. No me fijé en él, como yo todavía estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hablar.

No podía creer que había hecho eso. La mayoría de las chicas estarían atontadas y se enamoran de él otra vez. Pero no yo. Me dio demasiada vergüenza. Yo no sabía exactamente _por qué_ estaba avergonzada, pero sabía que lo estaba. ¿Era lo que la gente pensaría? No, estas personas no eran muy importantes para mí, Edward y su familia eran lo único que importaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? He buscado yo misma la respuesta hasta finalmente tropezar con ella.

A pesar de lo que Edward dijo, Jessica y Lauren estaban en lo cierto, yo _era_ simple. Especialmente comparada con tal figura divina como Edward. El hecho de que acababa de defenderme de todas las cosas malas que habían dicho de mí y pronunció un discurso perfecto, me hizo sentir incluso más simple. ¡Yo nunca podría haber hecho eso! Hubiera balbuceado sin parar, sin tener ningún sentido, y Edward acababa de decir las cosas como eran (o cómo él se _pensaba_ que eran) y, especialmente, con su perfecta articulación y don de palabra, su pequeño show será probablemente recordado por la mayoría de estas personas durante mucho tiempo.

¿Cuántas cosas podría hacer él que pusiesen la escala fuera de balance? Él ya se había gastado cientos de dólares en mí, me ha tratado como a un igual, cuando era tan evidente que no, me dio el amor que yo no merecía, ¿y ahora proclama que yo era _guapa?_ No me importa lo que dijo, yo sabía que no era hermosa, y todo lo que estaba haciendo era hacerme sentir como si yo no le mereciese más y más.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Vuelvo a las andadas, ¡y ahora con más energía que nunca!**

**Espero tener prontito una actu de _Atascados _y espero que os haya gustado este capi. Un besazo y espero que perdoneis la tardanza. **

**PD: muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Ahora me es casi imposible contestar, pero me encantan y leo todos y cada uno con alegría. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Tamara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecn. Solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Observé la cara de Bella después de haber soltado todos los pensamientos que habían estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Ella no me estaba mirando, y su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado. Podía sentir su rubor incluso desde a través de la mesa.

Aquel descerebrado profesor decidió fingir que nada había ocurrido y continuó con su lección de sentido, cogiendo la nota para que Mike no leyera el resto, que básicamente decía que Bella era estúpida y que yo debería salir con una de ellas. Fue un pensamiento realmente nauseabundo.

Miré a Bella, la cual no parecía darse cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban mirando a lo lejos, casi calculadores, como si buscara algo. Seguí observando como sus ojos se ensancharon levemente, en comprensión o shock, para después volverse tristes y sin vacíos, algo que sin duda era la expresión más dolorosa que he visto. Parecía que le habían dicho que toda su familia había fallecido o algo así. ¿En qué podría estar pensando? El hecho de que no podía limitarme a escuchar sus pensamientos, y saber lo que estaba pensando me molestaba infinitamente. Me enfrasqué en buscar algo por lo que ella pudiese estar triste. Gracias a películas, libros y obras de teatro sabía que la mayoría de las chicas estarían encantadas de que su novio hiciese lo que acabo de hacer. Ni siquiera había pensado en cómo se sentiría Bella acerca de mi monólogo, sólo pensaba en mí mismo y en lo insoportable que era escuchar esas cosas sobre mi Bella, no sin hacer algo para remediarlo.

No sé por qué Bella sentía lo que sentía, pero sabía que probablemente estaría relacionado con algo que yo había dicho. Me sentí mal. Tenía que saber lo que le pasaba. Tenía que hacerlo. Cualquiera frase particular que la había molestado le había hecho un daño terrible, como pude ver a través de sus ojos vidriosos.

Sabía que no sería capaz de hablar con ella sin que nadie se enterase hasta finalizar la clase, probablemente en el almuerzo. Temía dejarla tristes por tanto tiempo, y entonces me surgió la idea de que podía escribirle una nota. Todavía quedaban unos 30 minutos para terminar esta inútil clase, suficiente tiempo como para averiguar lo que le pasaba. Tendría que prestar atención esta vez para asegurarme de que esta nota no terminase en las manos del maestro, o Mike Newton para el caso, quien parecía haber sido nombrado lector oficial de notas del Forks High.

Sutilmente saqué una hoja de papel de cuaderno de mi carpeta, sacando también un bolígrafo negro.

Bella seguía mirando al vacío, con los ojos todavía vacíos de felicidad, algo que me dolía profundamente.

(_Edward_ & Bella)

_¿Qué te ocurre? Ni siquiera te molestes en decir que no pasa nada. Por favor, dime la verdad._

Puse el papel silenciosamente a su lado, pero no lo vio al principio, así que le di un pequeño toque para que se diese cuenta e inclinase la cabeza ligeramente para leerlo. Centré mi atención en el maestro, preparado para destruir el papel si pensase siquiera en cualquiera de nuestros nombres.

¿Qué pasa con eso de "no más notas "?

Estaba estancada. Yo lo sabía y ella lo sabía. La vi tragar saliva y parpadear un par de veces, obviamente tratando de aclarar su mente de todo lo que estaba pensando; deshaciéndose de la evidencia. Ella sabía que yo realmente quería saber lo que estaba pensando, y sabía que yo iba a utilizar mi aparente capacidad de 'deslumbrar' si lo necesitase. Si se aclaraba la mente, tal vez no lo soltaría de sopetón. Por lo menos no tan rápidamente.

_He __cambiado de opinión. Por favor, Bella. Sé que algo anda mal. Tus ojos están realmente tristes. Te prometo que no me enfadaré. _

Empujé la nota de vuelta a ella, con esperanza de ser capaz de mantener la promesa que acababa de hacer. Reconozco que algunas veces tenía problemas con mi temperamento, pero no podría estar _enfadado con Bella_. Las únicas veces que había tenido siquiera una pizca de enfado contra ella han sido cuando dijo cosas como "eres demasiado bueno para mí" y "Yo no soy digno de ti". Ella aún creía que yo era _su_ ángel, en lugar de a la inversa. Pero ella no _seguía_ pensando en eso, ¿o sí?

No pasa nada, Edward. Solo estaba pensando en Jessica, y en cómo era mi supuesta "amiga". 

Estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Siempre había sido una mentirosa terrible, y aunque no pudiese leer su mente, podía leer su cara; saber que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, la línea de la mandíbula muy tensa como para ser completamente honesta. Puede que haya dicho _algo_ que sea verdad, pero podía ver claramente que esto no era lo que le estaba molestando.

_Eres una mala mentirosa. Te conozco demasiado bien, Bella. Dime la verdad._

Frunció el ceño, a sabiendas de que no me había sorprendido con su mentira. Su rostro, probablemente sin que ella lo supiese, pasó a formar un puchero. Era demasiado hermosa. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había querido besarla tan intensamente. Bueno, en realidad podía, sólo había sido hace unas pocas horas...

Más tarde.

Resoplé. Ella estaba tratando de escaparse. Por lo bien que la conocía, podía adivinar que estaba tratando de planear la manera de escapar de mí más tarde. No funcionaría.

_¿Lo prometes? ¿Me dirás qué es más tarde?_

Ella miró el papel un momento. Después cogió la pluma azul de nuevo.

No, no prometo nada.

Sentí un gruñido brotar en mi pecho, no de ira, sólo frustración. Odiaba, _odiaba_, ODIABA no poder leer su mente. Si se pudiera hacer sin hacerle daño, golpearía mi cabeza contra la suya hasta que se conectasen y oyese cada pensamiento. La fulminé con la mirada. Seguía viendo la misma tristeza, enterrada profundamente en sus ojos. Me di cuenta de que, cualquier cosa que fuese, era importante. Era absolutamente crucial para mí saber lo que pasaba. Tal vez si lo descubriese, o Bella me lo dijese, sería capaz de detener esta situación. Tan sólo _viéndolo_ se me encogía el corazón, ya sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, y lo más probable es que fuese por mi causa.

Solté el papel y lo metí en mi carpeta en caso de que lo necesitase de nuevo. La campana sonaría en unos 5 minutos, tras los cuales me dirigiría al gimnasio y Bella a trigonometría. Odiaba que nuestros horarios no concordasen después de la primera clase, me hacia estar sin su presencia hasta el almuerzo, y luego cada clase hasta la última. Yo sabía que Bella trataría de escapar antes de que la interrogase y llamase a Alice (que se había tomado el día libre para ir de compras) para que trajese su camioneta aquí o algo así. Ella sabía que probablemente eso no iba a funcionar, y quizá intentase algo más, algo que (por todo lo que sabía) la metería en algún lío.

Tal vez si hubiera una manera de que pudiera sacarla de la escuela antes de que se terminasen las clases… Una idea genial me vino a la mente y me llamó la atención, a pesar de mi pésimo estado de ánimo, y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Ella _no_ se lo veía venir.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

La campana sonó, finalizando así la primera clase. Salí rápidamente, estaba segura de que si me quedaba, Edward trataría de preguntarme otra vez. Él no podía enterarse de por qué estaba disgustada. Yo no se lo permitió. Cada vez que no le permitía comprarme algo porque no valía la pena, se enfadaba, siempre diciendo que no me veo a mí misma con claridad. La primera vez que había pasado eso, me había dicho que yo no me veía _claramente_, pero se había dado cuenta de que yo todavía lo pensaba de todas formas, por lo que afirmó que no me veía a mí misma en absoluto.

No quiero que lo sepa, por lo que tengo que idear alguna manera de escapar antes de que pueda llegar a mí. Sabía que sería imposible escapar por la fuerza, así que estrujé mi cerebro para averiguar cómo podía engañarlo. Podía _caminar_ a casa. Él _nunca_ se esperaría que lo hiciese, pero también se pondría furioso de que me pusiese en peligro. Por mucho que yo no quisiera hablar con él ahora mismo, yo no quería que se enfadase conmigo.

Durante la segunda clase pensé en cómo burlar a un genio, no escuchando nada de lo que el maestro tenía que decir. Miré vagamente al frente, contenta de sentarme en la esquina de la parte de atrás en la sala, donde nadie me viese excepto la maestra, que parecía estar su propio mundo tanto como yo; sólo en su clase se incluían números, en los que realmente no quería pensar.

Su teléfono escolar sonó con un pitido extraño e interrumpió su conferencia, a la que nadie estaba prestando atención. Resopló, yendo a cogerlo, su estado de ánimo evidentemente interrumpido.  
"¿Sí?", Preguntó malhumorada.

Escuchó durante un momento antes de asentir (como si la persona en la otra línea pudiese oírla) y puso el teléfono en su soporte en la pared. Suspiré, sabiendo que probablemente sería uno de los padres a los cuales su hijo había sobornado para dejar que se salten el próximo período. Empezaba a notar que eso pasaba mucho por aquí.

"Isabella Swan?" graznó la profesora.

Oh, mierda.

"¿Sí, señora?" respondí cortésmente.

"Vete a la oficina. Te marchas. "Fruncí en ceño, ¿por qué tengo que salir? ¿Estaba Charlie bien?

"¿Han explicado porqué?" Le pregunté, tratando de contener el pánico en mi voz.

"Cita con el médico." Ella volvió a su explicación matemática y recogí mis cosas con calma antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Me encaminé lentamente a través del pasillo, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Estaba segura de que no tenía una cita hoy, y Charlie no parecía el tipo de persona que programaba una sin decírmelo.

Finalmente llegué a la oficina, y abrí la puerta lentamente para ver a...

Jasper.

Se quedó allí, sin mirar a todas las damas que lo miraban furtivamente, me miró y sonrió, diciéndome con sus ojos que no pasaba nada. Era probable que estuviese sintiendo mi preocupación y mi temor.

Le sonreí a la chica de la mesa, que aún estaba mirando con la boca abierta a Jasper, y salí con él. Tan pronto como las puertas de la oficina principal se cerraron le atosigué con preguntas.

¿Están todos bien? ¿Charlie? "Jasper sonrió levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Todo el mundo está bien." No dio más explicaciones, simplemente caminando hacia el Volvo de Edward y sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. Espera un minuto. Edward no dejaba conducir a nadie. Especialmente en _su_ coche. ¿Por qué diablos iba a darle Jasper las llaves? Edward tenía algo que ver con esto.

Jasper, probablemente porque se sintió mi cambio repentino de estado de ánimo dijo, "No le digas a Edward que tengo una copia de su llave. Me mataría. Le dije que traería mi propio coche, pero creo que sería divertido hacer que caminase hasta casa. "Él me sonrió, y mis sospechas se alejaron flotando, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás aquí? "

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Bella." Se rió, y mis ojos se ensancharon con horror.

"No quise decir-" Comencé con la esperanza de que no ofenderlo.

"No, no, estaba bromeando. Estoy aquí porque Edward me llamó y dijo algo acerca de una nota. "Él lo expresó como una pregunta, como si estuviera esperando a que me explicase.

Nos metimos en el coche, yo estaba tensa y un poco furiosa, y él todo gracioso y elegante. Puso en marcha el coche sin problemas, y yo empecé a despotricar en mi cabeza.

¡Es un _tramposo_! ¡Iba a tratar de hacerme confesarle todo a Jasper, y entonces él lo oiría más tarde! ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? No me alegraba al recordar que Jasper sería capaz de sentir mis emociones y de influir en ellas. Oré por que la verdad no fue una emoción.

**Punto de vista de Edward **

Permanecía perfectamente inmóvil en el maletero de mi Volvo, sin hacer ruido e incluso _conteniendo la respiración_.

_Está muy enfadada, Edward. Ella sabe por qué estoy aquí_. Me comunicó. A través de su mente, yo podía sentir la ira de Bella y "bastante enfadada" era un eufemismo leve. Estaba furiosa.

-"Sí. Hubo una nota." Dijo ella. Yo podía oír el tejido del asiento mientras se revolvía, supongo que para mirar por la ventana, lejos de la mirada de Jasper.

En silencio, insté a Jasper a golpearla con una ola de honestidad, contento de que él estuviese en casa cuando le llamé. Jasper era la persona en la que podía confiar con esto. Ni siquiera se lo mencionaría de nuevo si yo se lo pidiese, y puesto que los sentimientos eran mucho más para él, entendía por qué necesitaba saberlo, y cómo ayudarme.

"Edward me dijo que te había molestado. ¿Podrías decirme por qué?" _Puedo sentir tus ganas, Edward. Sólo utilizaré mi don si tengo que hacerlo. Dale la oportunidad de explicarse en primer lugar. _

Rodé mis ojos, deseando que lo sintiese. Bella nunca se lo diría. _Tendría_ que utilizar su poder, si tenía esperanzas de obtener una respuesta de ella. Bella es la persona más terca que conocía, ella no confesaría con facilidad. Si tuviera que hacerlo, saldría y trataría de "deslumbrarla", pero eso podría no ir muy bien teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo actual hacia mí...

"Sí, sí me molesta. ¿Por qué te ha llamado Edward? "

"¿Respuesta por respuesta?" Jasper propuesta, con la esperanza de tentar a Bella con recursos para sus propias preguntas. Eso fue una estupidez.

"No" dijo ella, como yo sabía que lo haría. ÉL tendría que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso. ¡Yo le permitía conducir mi Volvo por el amor de Dios!, esperaba que pudiese sacar algo de ella que yo no fuese capaz de hacer.

"Bella, tú ya sabes que yo estoy tratando de cuidar a Edward. Así como él está cuidando de ti. Él te ama, Bella. Muchísimo. Vio dolor en tus ojos y eso le rompió el corazón. ¿Puedes por favor decir_me_ al menos qué es? Te prometo que no voy a repetir ni una palabra de lo que digas a Edward, pero le diré que siga obsesionado por ello o que no se preocupe. ¿Por favor?" ¡Jasper era _bueno_! En realidad, eso podría ser suficiente para que Bella se lo dijese. O eso esperaba. Pero sentí una oleada de honestidad sobre mí y sonreí. Él estaba usando su poder. No habría manera de Bella pudiese resistirse ahora.

"Bueno, verás..." empezó, y yo podía sentir mi emoción aumentar. Tenía la esperanza de que Jasper lo sintiese.

**Punto de vista de Bella **

"Bueno, verás..." empecé; Podía confiar en Jasper, ¿verdad? Le miré a la cara para estar segura y vi sus ojos mirando a la parte trasera del coche con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Probablemente no quería que yo lo viese, pero cuando me volví un poco para ver si veía algo, vi el asiento trasero vacío y todas sus palabras me golpearon de lleno.

"No repetir una palabra de lo que digas a Edward '

Cuando añadí todo junto, además de la falta de voluntad de Jasper a mentir a las personas cercanas a él, sólo se me ocurrió una cosa.

Edward estaba aquí. O estaba cerca, donde se pudiese escuchar cada palabra. Jasper nunca rompería su palabra, pero Edward era demasiado entrometidos como para dejar que otra persona averiguase algo que no sabía. Luché para contener otra punzada de rabia, pero estoy bastante segura de Jasper lo notó, debido a su frunce de entrecejo.

"No puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto..." Yo improvisaba, tratando de hacer que sonase como que la cólera había sido hacia mí, en lugar de mi novio, el buscador-de-la-verdad.

Él sonrió alentador y sentí otra ola de confianza en mí, y ahora que sabía que iba a venir, lo reconocí. Traidor. Estaba usando su habilidad para engañarme y decírselo. ¿Qué debería hacer? Podría decirle que se acabó la fiesta, que yo lo sabia… o ... yo podría compensarlo con otra mentira brillante. Me encantó la segunda opción. Edward tenía que saber que él y _sólo é_l era el único que podía engañarme para confesar. Tal vez si dijese...

**Punto de vista de Edward **

Esperé con impaciencia la respuesta de Bella, con la esperanza de que ella no hubiese cambiado de opinión. Jasper se había preocupado cuando de repente se había enfadado, pero me dijo que pensaba que su explicación era cierta.

El suspiro de Bella hizo eco en mis oídos desde el asiento delantero. "¿Me _prometes_ no decirle nada a Edward?" Aclaró. ¡Ella iba a decírselo!

"Sí" dijo Jasper solemnemente. Él sólo había accedido a decir estas cosas porque realmente _no iba_ a repetir una palabra para mí, lo oiría todo yo mismo.

"Vale." dijo Bella en voz baja.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Si, ya se, en 9 meses una misera actualización... pero es que la semana que viene empiezo la universidad otra vez, y claro, en el verano no he hcho nada pero ¡he pasado limpia a 2º de carrera!_

_Gracias por tods esos comentarios y por aguantar las actualizaciones tan irregulares, espero que el siguiente capi lo tenga bastante antes (y cruzo los dedos)._

_Un besazo enome para todos, y ya sabéis, ¡Comentad!_

_Tamara_


	6. Chapter 6

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

**

* * *

**

**POV de Edward**

Oí suspirar a Bella, probablemente todavía sin creer que ella iba a decirle lo que le estaba molestando, después de prometerse a sí misma que no lo haría.

"Lo que me preocupa es..." Yo esperaba con cierto recelo, muchas de mis preguntas esperando ser contestadas.

"Creo que Edward me está engañando con otra." Mi boca se abrió y sentí el coche desviarse un poco por el estado de shock de Jasper. Sus pensamientos iban sin control, totalmente sorprendido por lo que Bella le había dicho. Con voz aturdida, me preguntó mentalmente _No la estás engañando, ¿verdad?_ Aunque se podría decir que me había preguntado por reflejo, sin pensar en ello. Gruñí en voz tan baja que Bella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de oír, a pesar de su avanzado sentido.

_Vale, vale, lo siento.__No quería pensar en eso, _me dijo él. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de pensar en qué decirle a Bella. Me debatía salir de mi escondite y pedirle que me dijera que estaba bromeando. _No había manera_ de que yo alguna vez le pudiese o _quisiese_ engañar. No me podía creer que ese pensamiento cruzase _jamás _por su mente. Yo la amaba tanto como era posible amar a alguien.

Era imposible. No había manera de que Bella pudiese pensar eso. Si ella creía que _yo_ la engañaba (me estremecí al pensarlo) ella me lo hubiese preguntado, o habría intentado espiarme. Ella estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué ella ...?

Ella lo sabía. Su mente secreta y brillante había descubierto que estaba en el coche, o al menos cerca. Suspiré suavemente.

"Jasper, dile que sí. Ella sabe que estoy aquí." Respiré, asegurándome de que casi ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Como una nueva ola de inspiración añadí, "Dile que crees que Alice también te está engañando. Conmigo".Que haga lo que quiera con eso. Siempre podría "deslumbrarla" para decirme la _verdadera_ respuesta más tarde; ella necesitaba saber que yo podía sorprenderle tanto como ella a mí.

**POV de Bella**

"Bella ..." suspiró Jasper, su ceño ligeramente fruncido. "Creo que podría estar en lo cierto." Podía sentir mi boca plenamente abierta, antes de lograr controlarme lo suficiente como para tirar de mi mandíbula y ponerla en su lugar con un fuerte 'clic'.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño por el tono de mi voz. Tal vez Edward tenía razón y yo era una actriz pésima. Compuse una máscara de serenidad y calma, como si aceptara lo inevitable, o lo que ya sabía.

"¿Por qué crees que tengo razón? ¿Acaso ha entrado alguna sospechosa mujer en la mansión últimamente?" Podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse cuando me di cuenta de que la cara de Jasper reflejaba la mía propia, la preocupación acentuándose. Edward no _podría_ estar engañándome. ¿Podría? Yo era una del montón, y yo sabía que no le merecía, pero que por lo menos tendría la decencia de romper conmigo antes de ligar con alguna mujer vampiro.  
" Porque me he dado cuenta de que él y Alice han salido juntos furtivamente varias veces recientemente. _Bastantes_ veces."

"_Alice?"_ Proferí perplejo. Alice no lo haría, _no podría_ nunca hacer eso. No sólo a mí, sino a Jasper también. Él y ella estaban profundamente enamorados, el tipo de amor que era difícil de encontrar; una vez que lo encuentras, no desistirías nunca, sin importar lo hermosa que fuera esa persona. Incluso una belleza como la nuestra.

Estaba seguro de que Alice nunca haría eso, absolutamente seguro. No estaba en su naturaleza. Mientras meditaba porqué Jasper mentía así, un destello de intuición me golpeó como un tren a toda velocidad: Edward _sabía_ que yo sabía que él estaba aquí. Exhalé fuertemente por la nariz. Esto era tan injusto. Él tenía un hermano transmisor de estados de ánimo para decirle todo lo que sentía, así que probablemente ya sabía que le había descubierto de nuevo, por mi destello de ira.

A menos que...

¿Hasta qué punto estaba yo dispuesta a ganar este partido que teníamos? ¿Estaba yo dispuesta a arriesgar la posible cólera de Jasper?

"Yo no sé qué más hacer. Creo que Alice me está engañando, con Edward de toda la gente. ¡El hermano en el que confío, e incluso al que protejo siempre que puedo!" Jasper dijo de manera dramática, pareciendo realmente cursi ahora que yo sabía que él estaba actuando.

Sí, estaba más que dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Él estaba de parte de Edward, lo que significaba que también tendría que perder para que yo ganase. Y esto era algo que _iba_ a ganar.

Formulé mi plan cuando mientras respiré profundamente, abriendo la boca para establecer este pequeño juego nuestro en acción.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

"Lo siento mucho, Jasper. Sabía que era _alguien_, pero nunca pensé Alice haría algo así." Tanto mi cerebro, así como de Jasper, estaban nadando en confusión. ¡Se suponía que tendría pánico ante la absurda idea de que le estuviese engañando!¿Por qué no le dolía nada que estuviera "engañándola" con Alice?

"¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? Salir juntos; siempre he sentido una fuerte atracción hacia ti. Tal vez esto era obra del destino para que estuviéramos juntos." dijo de manera racional, como si ese plan tuviese sentido. El coche se desvió de nuevo, reflejando la sorpresa de ambos. ¿Bella y Jasper? ¿Ella había tenido sentimientos hacia él? Yo no pude evitar disparar una punzada de celos, como siempre a cualquier persona por la que Bella sintiese algo. O cualquier persona que tuviera sentimientos hacia Bella.

¿Estás bromeando? ¿Estás celoso? ¿_En serio_? se quejó Jasper a través de sus pensamientos. Resoplé, antes de que otra idea se me pasase por la cabeza.

Ella _sabía_ que yo sabía que ella sabía que yo estaba aquí. Esto se estaba yendo de las manos.

"¿No te parece que es una buena idea, Jasper? ¡He visto la forma en la que me miras y yo siento lo mismo! ¡Podríamos ser tan felices juntos!"

Cuando este pequeño juego nuestro terminara, me aseguraría de decirle que estaba equivocado acerca de sus habilidades de actuación. Sonaba como si ella dijese en serio cada palabra, y a través de la mente de Jasper, vi que ella lo _creía_ también.

Se me ocurrió que _podía_ estar diciendo la verdad. Cada palabra que había dicho podría ser lo que realmente pensaba. Ella no sabía que yo estaba aquí, no pensaba que Jasper me diría nada, estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas con sinceridad. Sentí una punzada de pura agonía al pensar que ella realmente tenía sentimientos hacia Jasper, y no sentía nada más hacia mí.

¿Debería terminar esto? Miré en la mente de Jasper de nuevo, consiguiendo un perfecto video de Bella. Cuando Jasper estaba mirando a la carretera por un segundo, a la espera de mi siguiente petición, vi los ojos de Bella relampaguear hacia la parte trasera de mi Volvo, donde me escondía.

Ella _lo sabía_.

"Jasper, dile que tu también le quieres. Tenemos que ganar esto". Respondí. Él se rió mentalmente, disfrutando de esto. Él sabía que, pasara lo que pasase, Bella y yo estaríamos perfectamente bien, así que él no veía ninguna razón por la cual no podría divertirse.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Mis ojos vislumbraron el asiento trasero cuando Jasper estaba observando el camino, probablemente esperando las instrucciones de Edward sobre qué hacer a continuación. Me pregunté de nuevo porqué estaba Jasper haciendo esto. Yo lo consideraba como una especie de hermano, y aquí estaba yo luchando contra Edward para ganar esta guerra. Probablemente él estaba disfrutando de esto, algo que hacer mientras esperaba que Alice volviera de su viaje de compras. Se me ocurrió que Alice tenía que haberlo visto venir. ¿Por qué no me lo advirtió? O si eso no fuera lo suficientemente críptico para ella, ella me hubiera dicho que no aceptase los ofrecimientos de su marido, o _algo_. Me pregunto si le resultó divertido que Jasper la estuviese acusando de engañarle con Edward.

Me quedé inmóvil, una nueva y brutal imagen ante mi. ¿Y si nada de esto fuera un juego? ¿Qué pasa si Jasper realmente pensaba que Alice le estaba engañando? ¿Y si él realmente pensaba que Edward me estaba engañando? ¿Y si todo era verdad? Tragué para hacer desaparecer un dolor repentino en la garganta, luchando por no romper a llorar allí.¿Cómo saber que esto no era todo un juego?

Observé a Jasper, a la espera de la respuesta de lo que le había preguntado, cuando vi que sus ojos relampagueaban hacia el espejo retrovisor, mirando los vacíos asientos de atrás.

O el maletero.

Una pequeña sonrisa caminó de regreso a mi cara. Esto _era_ un juego.

Y yo _iba_ a ganar.

* * *

_¡Hola a tods! Tamara vuelve a las andadas! Después de tanto tiempo he regresado como un Phoenix ^^. Estos meses han sido y seguirán siendo difíciles, y por ello os agradezco de antemano que os paséis a leer la historia, y si comentáis me haréis un poquito más feliz... Disculpad la tardanza, ya sabéis lo irregulares que son, pero quizá con un pequeño incentivo consigais un capítulo más pronto... (cofcof comentarios cofcof) _

_Un besazo enorme para todos. _

_Tamara._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, creo que tienes razón." dijo Jasper, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos dorados rezumando amor. Me paré en seco, mi perfecta sonrisa decayendo un poco antes de recobrarme. 'Jasper _no podría_ estar haciendo esto a mí! ¡Es cruel! ¿Y con amor en sus ojos? Él era claramente un buen actor. Estúpidos Cullen y sus injustas habilidades.

Tragué saliva para aclarar mi garganta, tratando de darme un momento para intentar planear una nueva estratagema. Ninguno llegó. Rebusqué en mi cerebro, en busca de algo que podría utilizar. Algunas posibilidades se materializaron en mi cabeza, pero eran un callejón sin salida. Justo cuando estaba empezando a mostrar pánico, llegamos a la mansión Cullen. Me quedé en el asiento-al igual que Jasper-cuando el coche se detuvo. Una idea brillante flotó en mi cabeza, y actué al instante, habiendo estado pensado durante mucho tiempo.

"¿Podemos sentarnos fuera y hablar? Hoy hace un día muy bueno." Hacía 16 grados, que no era considerado caluroso en el libro de nadie -excepto en el de un muñeco de nieve-, pero Jasper asintió con la cabeza y siguió mi ejemplo saliendo del coche.

"¿Podemos sentarnos en el coche?" Pregunté, un plan que formandose delante de mis ojos, "No creo que a Edward le importe".

**Edward**** POV**

"¿Podemos sentarnos fuera y hablar? Hoy hace un día muy bueno." dijo Bella con voz alegre. Miré en la mente de Jasper y vi que ella parecía feliz y sonreía con una sonrisa _real_, no las falsas que había estado usando. Algo estaba pasando. Me acordé de que hacía alrededor de 16 grados afuera, definitivamente _no_ hacía bueno.

"Asiente. Actúa como si estuvieses de acuerdo. Planea algo." Le dije.

"¿Podemos sentarnos en el coche? No creo que a Edward le importe". Oh. Así que eso era lo que planeaba. Iba a sentarse en mí. Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que no dejaba que nadie se sentase en mi coche -excepto ella, si ella realmente quería- y había descubierto que estaba en el maletero y no corriendo al lado del coche, o algo así.

Suspiré, sabiendo Jasper estaba sintiendo probablemente mi exasperación. Sentí el coche rebotar un poco mientras Bella se alzaba en el maletero, Jasper uniéndose a ella.

"Creo que antes de que suceda algo entre nosotros, deberías decirle a Alice que vosotros dos habéis terminado. Yo se lo diré también a Edward cuando llegue a casa del instituto." Sentí el pánico de Jasper, a pesar de que él sabía que en realidad no tendría que hacer eso. Sentí el coche moverse arriba y hacia abajo ligeramente a medida que Bella golpeaba su pie en el aire. Ella era _buena_. Me estaba volviendo loco tener a Jasper sentado en mi coche, y tener el coche rebotando. Pero yo realmente sentía dolor al pensar que ella estaba hablando acerca de esto, aunque yo ya sabía que era parte de un juego.  
_Edward, ¿que está pasando ah fueraí?__¿Por qué acaba de decir Bella eso?_ pensó Emmett desde el interior de la casa. Gemí interiormente; él escucharía todo esto. Recé para que no saliera y me preguntara a mi o a Jasper, y parecía que estaba escuchando lo que ocurría antes de hacer algo.

**Jasper**** POV**

Esta conversación se estaba convirtiendo en algo incómodo. Tuve que admitir que Bella estaba jugando su papel admirablemente. Yo la hubiese creído si no hubiese sentido su emoción. A pesar de que esto _era sólo un juego_, yo no estaba dispuesto a _fingir_ que iba a dejar a Alice. Sabiendo su poder, ella vería una visión de mí diciendo: "Vale, Bella, se lo diré a Alice, díselo tú a Edward, y huiremos juntos."

Creo que era hora de cambiar de bando. He ayudado a Edward tanto como he podido, y él todavía no sabía lo que Bella estaba pensando, pero no podría darse cuenta de eso por sí mismo más tarde. Creo que Bella necesitaba mi ayuda ahora mismo.

"¡No hagas esto, Jasper!" Edward rogó en un susurro suave, sin posibilidad de que Bella lo oyese.

_Lo siento_. Proyecté ese pensamiento hacia él.

**Edward**** POV**

Yo echaba chispas interiormente, asegurándome de enviar ondas de la hostilidad e ira hacia Jasper. ¡Él me estaba abandonando y estaba pensando en ayudar a Bella! Sofoqué el gruñido que estaba construyéndose en mi pecho, a sabiendas de que Bella podría oírme si era demasiado alto. Traté de consolarme a mí mismo penando que todavía podría oír sus pensamientos, saber lo que pensaba antes de que ocurriera. Estaría preparado.

En ese momento, Jasper evocaba la imagen más vívida de Alice que podía, empujándola a mi cerebro y asustándome para el resto de mi vida no-muerta. Rápidamente me retiré de su mente tan rápido como pude, esa imagen de Alice grabada en mi cerebro, probablemente para el resto de la eternidad. Grité a Jasper mediante mis emociones, haciéndolas tan fuerte como pude, y apreté los puños para no hacer ruido.

Bella, sin darse cuenta de nuestra lucha interior y su nuevo aliado, se reasentó en el coche, haciendo a propósito que subiese y bajase. No pude verla más, ya que yo había dejado la mente de Jasper tanto como pude.

_¿Sabes ese dicho de 'salir del armario'?_ me preguntó Emmett, sabiendo que no podía responder. _¡__Tienes la oportunidad de "salir del maletero!_ Él se rió, pensando que su broma era hilarante. Detrás de todas esas imágenes grotescas de Alice, sentí planes agitándose en la mente de Jasper, pero no pude verlos sin someterme a mí mismo al desfile de Alice. Empujé a Emmett fuera de mi mente y traté de encontrar un camino alrededor de todas las imágenes. Había demasiadas, así que me senté a esperar y _escuchar_ lo que Jasper estaba haciendo.

**Bella**** POV**

Jasper, después de haber estado en silencio por un momento, me tendió la mano. ¿Qué estaba planeando Edward ahora? Jasper señaló el maletero en el que estábamos sentados, y luego se puso el dedo en los labios en la señal de silencio. Me tendió la mano de nuevo, ¿una tregua? ¿Estaba Edward haciendo esto como su siguiente fase en el plan? Jasper debía de haber sentido mi indecisión y sospecha, porque articuló con los labios 'bando cambiado' y me sonrió maliciosamente. Si él realmente había cambiado de bando, me sentiría mal por Edward.

**Edward**** POV**

Entonces lo sentí. Jasper estaba empezando una ola masiva de la energía, con la cual tenía intención de golpearme. Él estaba tratando de hacerme confesar que yo estaba aquí. No podía abrir simplemente el maletero, Bella saldría volando por los aires, además de que rompería mi hermoso coche. Él estaba tratando de hacerme pedir que se moviesen para que yo pudiera salir. Apreté los dientes, preparándome para pelear.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_¿Cómo estáis? Yo aprovecho ahora, esta semana he empezado la universidad otra vez, y aunque este ha sido uno de los peores meses por problemas familiares, me encanta que aún os siga gustando la traducción, eso significa que algo hago bien, ¿no? =)_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y alertas!_

_Un besazo enorme,_

_Tamara_


End file.
